finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos (Final Fantasy VII)
Chaos appears in the game Final Fantasy VII and its sequel Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. Chaos has a very minor role in Final Fantasy VII as it appears as just a Limit Break for the character Vincent Valentine, however, it has a much larger role in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' being a part of the storyline and having a lot of information released about it. Vincent as Chaos is, at present, the only incarnation of Chaos in the entire Final Fantasy series that is portrayed as clearly on the heroes' side, though not necessarily benevolent, only because Vincent himself is. Appearances Final Fantasy VII Chaos' role in ''Final Fantasy VII is as a Limit Break for Vincent Valentine. He is Vincent's ultimate limit break and can be obtained by visiting the Crystal Cave, watching the events there, returning after fighting 10 battles and examining the altar to recieve the neccesary manual. To then use the manual Vincent must have already obtained his other Limit Breaks. Besides this Chaos has no other purpose in the game and if Vincent Valentine is not obtained, as he is an optional character, the player can bypass seeing Chaos at all. In-Battle Like all of Vincent's Limit Breaks, the player has no control over Chaos once Vincent transforms into him, his stats change and he uses unique attacks. Vincent's Defence and Magic Defence will be doubled while he is Chaos and he uses the attacks Chaos Saber and Satan Slam. Chaos Saber hits all foes with an attack power 2.5 times stronger than Vincent's normal attack and Satan Slam also hits all foes but with an attack power 5.625 times stronger than Vincent's normal attack power and also has a chance to cause Death. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Dirge of Cerberus, Chaos' form is not a limit break, but rather a semi-WEAPON that acts according to the will of another WEAPON (the ultimate WEAPON) Omega. The legend of Chaos and Omega's existance as WEAPONS that the planet calls forth in a time of threat were only recently discovered by Dr. Lucrecia Crescent and Dr. Grimoire Valentine. Chaos becomes playable in Dirge of Cerberus during the final level of the game. This form allows him to hover briefly, perform a large combo consisting of various claw swipes and kicks, perform a large jump equal to a double jump, and wield the Death Penalty gun (his final weapon from Final Fantasy VII), which gains power as it collects the souls of the wicked: Story In Dirge of Cerberus we learn a lot more about Chaos than in Final Fantasy VII such as what exactly he is, how he was discovered and how he links to Vincent. Chaos makes frequent appearances throughout the game and most of the information about him is revealed by Shalua, Shelke and Lucrecia. Chaos is first seen in Dirge of Cerberus at the end of Chapter 3 when Vincent meets Rosso. The two of them fight during a cutscene with Vincent ultimately losing, as he is unaware of the strength of his opponent, and being hurled through a building wall. When he emerges a few seconds later he is Chaos and uses his power to knock Rosso away. After this he collapses and returns to normal, so it may be that in this instance he turned into Chaos involuntarily. Vincent awakes later to find himself in a regenerative chamber in the WRO Headquarters. Shalua, who had found Vincent and brought him to the WRO to recover, releases him and tells him about Lucrecia's research on Chaos. Vincent doesn't seem to not know that Lucrecia was researching Chaos and Omega but before he could ask more about Chaos Deepground attack, forcing him to leave his questions till later and fight. Chaos isn't mentioned again until Chapter 5 when Vincent is in the Nibelheim mansion. When he finds a piece of Materia that contains a recording of Lucrecia's, Vincent hears Lucrecia explain to him what Chaos and Omega mean to the world. Lucrecia tells Vincent in the recording that Omega will be the end of the world though she doesn't mention exactly what part Chaos plays in this. After battling his way through the Mansion, Vincent comes across Rosso once more. After a small talk Rosso flees and Vincent chases after her to the Mansion entrance where he fights a Black Widow robot. After the fight, Rosso catches Vincent off-guard and removes a piece of Materia from his chest. As she does this Vincent, who has collapsed to the ground, transforms once again into Chaos but instantly transfroms back. Rosso then comments that it appears that Vincent cannot control Chaos without the Materia she just extracted, but before she's about to kill him Yuffie arrives and rescues him. From this point on, Chaos becomes more and more unstable within Vincent. Aboard the Shera, Vincent briefly becomes Chaos, slashing out at nothing, tearing deep gouges into the wall. He is only brought out because he saw an image of Lucrecia walking toward him, snapping Vincent's mind back into place. He gets another bout of Chaos outside the Shin-Ra building in the ruins of Midgar not much later. It is here that Shelke explains to him that, after the Protomateria was taken from him, his mental defense against Chaos was weakened, and he was slowly losing all control. Near the end, Chaos finally takes full control over Vincent's body when Omega is summoned, and the player is able to control him as though he were Vincent. Momentarily, Vincent is drawn out to experience the memories of Lucrecia through Shelke's mind, and then returns to Chaos to combat Omega and Weiss. Category: Dirge of Cerberus characters